The Weather of Love and Headcases
by Slightly Confused Kitty
Summary: Valentine's Day weather was dreary: the head case fangirls were screeching with 75% chance of drool. This is excuse of insanity enough for Sasuke to give chocolate to the sole Naruto admirer. SasuHina


The Weather of Love and Headcases

The weather today was unusually blushing and screechy, with frequent gasps and occasional emotional breakdowns. Sasuke carefully threaded his way through the waves of incompetent, blushing, screeching, gasping and emotional classmates. And they planned to become shinobi and kunoichi one day.

Iruka's classroom was only better because of the lack of direction in its occupants' movements. The collisions were less painful that way. Sasuke cast a scornful eye over the long tables and haphazard chairs that contained clumps of chattering, emotional people. It seemed as if there was at least one chocolate box on each person's place, placed there by some blushing coward or a bold fan. Sasuke's place, needless to say, was nearly buried in the mountain of chocolate boxes. It didn't help in the slightest that many girls tried to out-do each other by purchasing the largest treats possible.

He decided to spread a rumor that he loved tiny candies. That would make them easier to fit in the rubbish bin. Extricating his chair from the heap of gifts, Sasuke collapsed into it, intent on sulking for the remainder of time before class, and trying to glare his admirers out of existence.

The two head(-case) fangirls realized his arrival in the same moment. Ino and Sakura both crashed through people and objects with a mad determination to get to him, cursing out the numerous obstacles like sailors. Many such obstacles scrambled up on desks to avoid the twin rampages.

"Where do you think _you're _going, Pig?!" Sakura snarled, shoving Kiba out of her way.

"Exactly where you shouldn't, Forehead!" Ino grinned, leaping over a chair.

"Oi, move it!"

"S-sorry, S-sakura-san…" Strangely enough, it was this quiet whimper that drew Sasuke's attention more than the yells and complaints. Hinata Hyuuga had scooted her chair painfully forward to allow Sakura room to brush past without thanks. The girl's head was bent forward with her hair hanging over her face, and she looked profoundly uncomfortable.

"Take that, Ino, he's looking at ME!"

Hinata pushed herself back from the table almost silently. It was then Sasuke noticed a pen and paper before her. What kind of a ninja _draws?_ He narrowed his eyes (because Uchiha do not _squint_). It seemed to be a portrait. The subject had gigantic goggles strapped to their head, rather like- no. The clan heiress liked the _dobe?_

Sakura and Ino had reached his side by this time, and were shoving their nonexistent assets in his face, and blocking his view. Annoyed, he stood and swept a (was she drooling?) Ino aside with one hand.

"What are you-"

"Che. Both of you are annoying." Sasuke strode away from the two gobsmacked fans. Without any real destination, he settled in the window seat next to Hinata, batting the random classmate's three chocolate boxes off the table, as if he had been planning this all along. She glanced up, and immediately back down.

"O-Ohayou, U-U-Uchiha-san…"

"Hyuuga-san." He acknowledged, hating the good manners etched into him. Although the Hyuuga heiress wasn't nearly as irksome as the other girls, he detested giving any female attention, lest they convert to the fangirl cult. Hinata resumed her sketch of the dobe.

Reluctantly curious, Sasuke made a show of examining his fingernails (in a very manly-man way) as he perused the drawing. Through some power not yet known to man, she had managed to make the idiot look- presentable. That was all that Sasuke would allow into his thoughts.

She didn't have any gifts. Sasuke did a quick, surreptitious analysis of the area, and even of the boxes he had knocked to the ground. Surely someone would give her something, even if it was in hopes of becoming the next head of the Hyuuga family. That idea disturbed Sasuke slightly. All anyone would need to do to get into her good books would be to give her any small, worthless item, and she would probably see it as a kind gift from a generous soul. How pitiful. Sasuke resolved to thwart the possible plans of any scumbag like that. He pushed his hands into his pockets, glad for once when he found a small, pleasantly-wrapped box slipped in by a hopeful fan. He drew it out, deliberately nonchalant. It had a green bow and silver cursive, labeling it as a product of 'Kappa Sweets'. A good-quality brand, famous for its mint-chocolates. Fine, nothing too fancy.

Sasuke spared a wary look to the rest of the classroom. The fangirl horde was busily stomping Naruto into the ground, probably for some insult to their target of affection. Well, that was one use for them.

"Here." He tossed the box in front of Hinata, on top of Naruto's idiotic grin. Hinata stared up at him, looking like a deer in headlights.

"T-thank y-you, Uchih-ha-san," she stuttered out. "I-I am s-sorry I don't h-have anything for y-you…"

Sasuke scoffed and turned to glare out the window (and conveniently hiding the minute blush). "I have way too many anyways." He definitely did not hope for anything from Hinata Hyuuga next year, not at all.

"Ah- ano! Wait, I d-do have s-something!" Sasuke's head spun- er turned elegantly to her. Hinata was rummaging nervously through her bag, and her... bento box?

"H-here. T-to thank y-you." Hinata held out a plump, ripe tomato, ducking her head to avoid eye contact. In this position, she didn't see Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. "I-I am s-sorry that it i-isn't anything b-better."

"Thank you. I- like tomatoes better than sweets." Sasuke, to his greater astonishment, found himself admitting. Hinata smiled and blushed, her drawing of Naruto forgotten for the moment.

Perhaps the weather next Valentine's wouldn't be quite so unbearable.

"Sasuuuuukeeeeh-kuuuuun!"

Or maybe he was becoming just as much of a headcase as Sakura. One or the other.

* * *

A/N: Quick, probably riddled with mistakes, and (I hope) bearing some cuteness.

Please click the pretty review button and tell me what you liked/you disliked/made you hungry/etc.


End file.
